Woah
by Rokiri
Summary: We all hate gym for a reason. Roxas just happens to have more then the evil coaches though. AKUROKU with side pairing as soriku. ONESHOT! Rated T for very minor swearing and because I felt like it ;p


**Hey guys! An oneshot from yours truly~ AKUROKU along with suggested Soriku and other side pairings which means YAOI which means NO LIKE NO READ: 3 Got it memorized?**

…

**Did I really just say that?**

…

**ANYWAY! Roxiri, which is I, sadly doesn't own anything from Kingdom Hearts because if she DID then things would be way…..WAY….different 3 ROLL THE STORY! **

Roxas had never liked gym.

He wasn't sure when this hate had actually began, though he suspected it had been a dislike that had become an awful hatred when he had entered high school. It wasn't like he was out of shape or anything like that. Roxas wasn't especially lazy, being one of actually get his homework done…most of the time at least. Actually the blond excelled in some sports, his favorite being Struggle matches. He even held the champion title in Twilight Town.

One of the reasons might have been that Coach Saix and Coach Xemnas (who had quite the nickname from the upperclassmen) were pure, unadulterated evil. They were probably trying to kill all the freshmen and sophomores that were so lucky as to have the fourth gym period where the two coaches taught.

As Roxas blocked yet _another _one of the wildly hit orange balls used for the insane floor hockey they played. To explain simply, there were five teams total. One team sat out and whenever a goal was made the team who was scored on would go out and the team sitting out would replace them. The thing was that there wasn't only one ball in play. No, that would be too easy. Usually it was two of them in play at all times.

But somehow there were three in play at the moment, probably because of the snickering Saix who watched innocent people be hit by sticks and balls…Wow that sounded dirty. Roxas shook the thoughts from his head

The blond was currently defending the blue team's goal as they were pounded ((AN: O-o Am I the only one getting these innuendos? XD)) by all the other teams. Sora – as per usual – had rushed off as soon as the whistle had sounded for a new game. Roxas just couldn't be sure where the hell his twin was, though it certainly wasn't here. Thankfully Riku, Sora's best friend, had stayed behind to help the distressed twin with the onslaught of neon orangeness.

Not so thankfully Riku was currently blocking Roxas's view entirely. Oh how _helpful_Riku. Hayner wasn't doing any good either, standing right next to Riku as they tried to not be scored on. Hayner was one of Roxas's rare friends but suddenly the blond didn't want a friend. He wanted the Hayner that chased after Olette or Seifer or someone that wasn't trying to defend a hockey goal.

The blond didn't notice the innocent neon orange ball smack into the back of the goal until an overly shrill whistle sounded, signaling the end of that game. The blue team hung their heads and cursed under their breath as hockey sticks hit the floor with resounding noises on the polished wood of the gym floor.

"Smooooth Princess. Thanks for the easy goal."

Yet another one of Roxas's reasons for hating gym stood in front of him now. Roxas raised his head, glare set to kill. Insanely bright scarlet hair and poisoned envy eyes smirked down at the slightly below average height blond. Axel Flurry – the most infamous delinquent punk known to Twilight Town High even though he was only a sophomore. Thick black eyeliner and multiple piercings were usually sported by the red head.

Though this was not the reason for Roxas's dislike of Axel. He himself wore eyeliner and had little silver snake bites, so you couldn't say that it was Axel's appearance that ticked off Roxas.

Well, the height kind of did.

No, it was the idiot's attitude towards Roxas. He was often poking fun at the blond about almost everything. Though the most popular teases were always – ALWAYS – about Roxas's feminine appearance. Though the blond wouldn't believe it, most people agreed with Axel behind the back of Roxas.

Feather-soft golden hair that was stuck upright and baby blues that most girls would die for. Add that in that pale skin, the height, a skinny waist, and the warm and pale pink lips and you get some guys' dream girl. Well, that was Roxas. But MALE.

"Shut it Axel." Roxas said while glaring up at the player of the gray team. But no, Axel couldn't and wouldn't actually be insulted by the freshmen. _Of course not_. Instead Axel's smirk only turned even cockier.

"Don't get your panties in a ruffle Princess. Besides, your team's off so go on." the redhead said, obviously pleased with himself. Roxas closed his mouth angrily and shoved past Axel, not really moving the taller male much. With a huff Roxas sat down on the sidelines as Sora watched the teams fight over the balls once the whistle had sounded once again. Riku watched Sora, the brunette too oblivious to actually realize it.

Though Roxas had never said anything about it, he was pretty sure that the silverette held some sort of strong feeling for his twin. And yet Sora, captain of the swimming team, was going steady with Kairi, a prep who tried to cram her beliefs down your throat…and didn't take part in gym. No, she always seemed to sit on the sidelines with her hair shining and make up just slightly overdone.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-3-~-~-~-~-~-~-

As fourth block ended and students and faultily alike scattered all around the front lawn of Twilight Town, Roxas found himself rushing through the halls to catch bus number 138. The bus driver, a mad man by the name of Xaldin who just seemed to like speed and wind a little _too _much, never liked to wait behind for people. People who were late because of jammed lockers. People like Roxas.

The blond is question bursted from the school front doors and managed to get into his bus safely before the doors closed and the bus began to pull away. Roxas was sitting in one of middle seats and when he looked around to see who had thrown themselves in the nearby seats Roxas found himself gaping in disbelief. His neighbor who Roxas often hung out was sitting with _him. _

The evil that shall be known as Axel Flurry.

The flaming red head was currently listening to music with the innocent Demyx. No, this had to be a joke right? Roxas had known they were friends for a long time but since when did Axel Flurry ride a bus, no less Roxas's? Had his car been totaled once again and he had wanted to hang out with the musician?

Xaldin hung a _sharp _left turn and Roxas was knocked into the window headfirst. _Hard._ This pain was followed by a nice sharp left turn and Roxas - bless his poor and not weighed down body - went flying the other day now. Right. Into. _His._ Lap.

Roxas's crystal blue eyes gaped up at Axel while a small blush turned into one of the likeness of…well…ketchup. Axel smirked down at him and leaned down, Demyx watching with interest. Roxas's eyes grew huge as Axel's face moved closer and closer to his. Until finally…

"I didn't know you liked me _that _much Princess."

Roxas's eyes began to glare, flames ignited in the ocean blue. "In your dreams."

"Well I must be dreaming then." Axel said as he touched his lips to Roxas.

Sora woke up the next morning wondering why he had such a dream and if maybe some where out there Axel and Roxas were living out there lives on some weird ass world _FAR _from here.

And now he had to call Riku and ask why he had dreamed that his boyfriend had been replaced with the slightly annoying Kairi.

Maybe he needed to stop eating Sea Salt Ice Cream before bed…

**Mwuahahaha! Did you like it? Hate it? Worship it? XD Leave your comments in a review :3 All flames will be used to light a fire for marshmallows. All polite reviews will get a marshmallow :3 **

**Reviews are the salt to my ice cream 3**


End file.
